JUNKETSU DROP
by emi-arlette
Summary: Como representantes del Departamento de Cultura y el Departamento deportivo, Arthur Kirkland y Antonio Fernandez están constantemente discutiendo. No hay manera alguna para que estos dos chicos logren llevarse bien... ¿o sí? DESPUES DE TODO ...QUIEN DIJO QUE HAY UNA SOLA FORMA DE PELEAR...
1. MI ENEMIGO

**HETALIA AXIS POWER**

Parejas: ARTHUR X ANTONIO (Inglaterra x España), ALFRED Y SCOTT (Estados Unidos y Escocia) y otras.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Advertencias: Nombres humanos , en este mundo las cosas son a MI modo, así que sera mas raro de lo normal y mas crack de lo saludable .. claro me refiero a la personalidad de los personajes XD XD XD XD XD XD

PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FIC...SE DAN CUENTA QUE AMO EL USUK Y EL SPAMANO PERO ESTA VEZ SERA UN HERMOSOOOOOOOO¡ UKSP (DIGO ESTO PERO TENGO MAS HISTORIAS UKSP XD)... ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ... XD XD XD XD XD A Y TAMBIEN HICE USESC... (aunque me doliera al alma TT^TT).

ESTA HISTORIA ES BASADA EN UN MANGA QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE SU NOMBRE ES **_JUNKETSU DROP_ **LO INSPIRE CON HETALIA... AQUI SE ALARGARA MAS QUE EN EL MANGA Y NADA HECHO AQUI ES CON INTENCION DE SPOILER.

EL TEXTO SERA EN PRIMERA,SEGUNDA Y TERCERA PERSONA... LOS PENSAMIENTOS SE VERAN EN DIAGONAL.

* * *

Dos chicos se miraban frente a frente, cara a cara... se podía sentir la tencion en los pasillos del colegio W situado en Japón, sus miradas verdes cortaban el aire, el verde esmeralda amenazaba a muerte al verde cobalto de su contrario, una mirada de superioridad y otra indiferente... una sonrisa socarrona de parte del rubio y una mueca de rabia por parte del de cabello castaño, unas chicas persiguiendo al de cabellera castaña mirandolo como si fuera Dios.

- Perdóname, pero como no tengo tiempo como algunos del programa regular , no puedo gastar tiempo haciendo cosas innecesarias.- dijo el de cabellera castaña,

al de cabellera rubia, alzo una de sus prominentes cejas pero elegantes y una vena salio disparada en su rostro, su sonrisa no se borro de su rostro.

-Como te saltaste la reunión de nuevo, ¿Por que no entregas el presupuesto que te corresponde de una vez?- dijo el rubio con un algo notado acento Ingles, que hizo a algunas de las chicas ruborizar y girar el rostro hacia el.. pero regresarlo a el de cabello castaño.

- Claro inténtalo, después presento la queja...sientete en libertad de hacerlo- dijo el de habla española.

-Si te vas a quejar ... hazlo ahora- dijo el de habla inglesa.

-No te dije que leyeras la situación antes de meterte en problemas, Kirkland-sempai- dijo indiferente el castaño, Arthur lo miro como si estuviera loco, pero lo dejo continuar- si nuestro presupuesto fuera menor que le ridiculo programa regular ... todo el programa te cae encima.

-¡TSK!- dijo el ingles

Una de las chicas dijo- Fernandez-kun va tarde a su practica-

- Muy bien, voy tarde al club.. por favor discúlpame- Antonio se fue, dejando a Arthur con la rabia y las palabras en la boca.

...

...

...

En la sala del consejo estudiantil.

- ¡D..DAMMIT! ¡COMO LO ODIO, NO SABE TRATAR NI A SU SEMPAI!- dijo Arthur con lagrimas en los ojos, acostado en el regazo de Kiku Honda el presidente del consejo estudiantil **(N.A: en este colegio los presidentes son de 3 año y Arthur esta en 2 XD XD). **Kiku le acaricio la cabeza y dijo- No se preocupe, los estudiantes del programa deportivo son así.

Arthur grito con todo las lagrimas en los ojos - ¡PARA SER UN FUCKING CHICO DEL PROGRAMA DEPORTIVO TIENE LA LENGUA MUY AFILADA!

_Nuestro colegio esta dividido entre el programa regular y el programa de deportes, tradicionalmente los 2 programas siempre han estado en términos hostiles._

_Yo Arthur Kirkland soy el representante del departamento de cultura y nominado para el próximo año para presidente estudiantil, considero al representante del departamento de deportes, Antonio Fernandez, mi enemigo ecerrico._

_Una cosa es segura es muy popular y guapo, No se de que se trata pero entro en el ranking ATJ o que mierda sea. Fuera del colegio es muy popular tambien ... demasiado para mi gusto._

_¡DESDE QUE ESE SUJETO APARECIÓ MI SITIO DE PRÍNCIPE DE LA ACADEMIA W... SE HA IDO A LA MIERDA!_

_El aparenta ser bueno pero en verdad es arrogante ... ¡yo soy el príncipe!_

_- _Bueno es precisamente eso lo que lo hace genial, después de todo con lo popular que es.. puede ser tan arrogante como le pegue en gana y agradece que no es tan arrogante como el muy imbécil de Gilbert - dijo Elizabetha la secretaria... Arthur no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que le lee la mente.. pero mas importante.

-Honda... ¿quien es mas cool, Fernandez o yo?- dijo triste y con pesar Arthur.

Kiku sonrió y dijo- Kirkland es mas cool-

- ¿No es cierto? Honda en verdad eres un ángel- dijo Arthur mientras se tiraba encima de su pobre amigo.

Kiku solo alcanzo a decir- ¡WOAH!.

- Creo que si Kirkland cerrara la boca el tambien seria popular después de todo es guapo- dijo Eli, Mathew Willians el tesorero dijo - Bueno... mejor no digas eso.

-¡HONDA! - dijo Arthur feliz, Kiku suspiro y se lemito a decir- Esta bien, esta bien.

...

...

...

Arthur estaba comiendo un pan de melón, tranquilamente, hasta que escucho pasos fuertes como de caballo al otro lado de la estancia, miro al frente y alguien paso corriendo,

_¿Que pasa? Es Fernandez ... ¿Que diablos esta haciendo?_

- Oh vamos ... ¿adonde se fue?- dijeron voces de chicas.

_Ohhh... ya veo_

-Es tan rápido... Fernandez- kun- volvieron a decir las chicas que corrían por el lugar... buscando al ibérico.

_Son las fanáticas de tercer año...¡DAN MIEDO!...Debería dejarlos solos_

se dirigia a otro lugar cuando tropezo con alguien

-¡¿?!-

-¿Con permiso?- dijo el ibérico.

- umm.. ¡WAA!...¡¿UNA ILUSION?!- se pregunto Arthur... ¡No se supone .. que estaba del otro lado de la estancia!.. ok el muy desgraciado.. en verdad es rápido.

en cambio Antonio solo alcanzo a soltar un sonido seco- ¿¡UH!?-

los dos se crisparon al escuchar una voz femenina que decia fuerte y claro- esa era la voz de Fernandez-kun.

Arthur, agarro la mano de Antonio y lo halo diciendo un frio y cortante- Sígueme

Lo metió al departamento de ciencias y ahí se enceraron los 2, se escucharon unas cuantas voces mas y después nada.

_¿SE HABRÁN IDO?... Bueno incluso yo les tengo miedo._

sintió que una mano se soltaba de su agarre, era Antonio y se veía avergonzado..

- Asi es como dices gracias- dijo con su usual acento ingles.

- nunca te lo pedi- respondió el castaño con un tanto marcado acento español.

- Ah ¿en serio?- pregunto cauteloso Kirkland, mientras se paraba al no recibir respuesta continuo- bueno entonces les avisare de donde encontrar un español.

- ¡!- fue su alerta... Antonio sabia que eso no le convenia nada, asi que antes de qu el Ingles se marchara, le agarro la mano- Ah... ¡espera...!

Arthur sonrió gatuna-mente, y Antonio lo miro con vergüenza y hablo - No las soporto.. Me acosan por todas partes.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso... después de catar tanta atención?- dijo Arthur

- Me siguen por su cuenta... a mi solo me importa el tenis-

_¡ ERES TAN EGOLATRA!_

pensó Arthur molesto.

- Los sempai me han dejado todo a mi, ser el representante del departamento de deportes estando en pimero... es un fastidio.. no me deja entrnar- dijo Antonio

_¡NO ES COMO SI CUMPLIERAS TUS DEBERES MALDITO IDIOTA!_

-Yo no pedí ser popular... así que si tienes una queja díselas a las chicas- siguió Antonio hablando solo, haciendo echar humo a Arthur.

- En ese caso diles que te dejen en paz... y problema resuelto- dijo el Ingles

- si les dijera eso... mínimo me matarían... tu y yo los sabemos dan miedo- dijo el español

_ASI QUE ES ESO... AHORA QUE LO PIENSO... NUNCA HA INICIADO UNA CONVERSACION CON ELLAS..._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Arthur y dijo juguetón

-Asi que les tienes miedo a algo- dijo jugueton el de habla inglesa-

- No tengo miedo...simplemente es molesto.- respondió el iberico abochornado.

- pero admites que huyes- reprocho, el iberico se tenso, es que no se le escapaba nada a este tipo.

- Que lastima ...yo ya hubiera "hecho algo con ellas"- dijo dejando sin palabras al iberico y mientras se regocijaba le susurro al oído- NO SERA ¿QUE ERES VIRGEN?

UN COLOR ROJO TOMATE APARECIÓ EN LA CARA DEL ESPAÑOL...JODER LO HABIA PILLADO.

_EH... ¿ESTOY EN LO CIERTO?_

-Claro q...ue ya..l-o he hecho si soy estudiante de preparatoria

_VAYA ESTA A LA DEFENSIVA ¡INTERESANTE!_

se acerco sigiloso donde se encontraba el iberico, le agarro a la nuca y dijo

- Entonces estarás acostumbrado a esta cercanía- dijo casi pegado a su rostro.

- ¿Q..QUE?... PARA- dijo alejando su rostro pero no logrando zafarse, oportunidad que aprovecho el Ingles para agarrarle el rostro al iberico.. mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y después besarlo

Arthur abrio los ojos en medio del beso y al ver la cara sonrojada del español

_EN VERDAD ESTE CHICO ES..._

le abrió la boca e ingreso su lengua a esa cavidad y comenzo a pelear con la contraria.

_BASTANTE... ADORABLE._

-¿huh?- fue el ultimo sonido racional que salio de la boca de Antonio, los dmas fueron jadeos ya que Arthur profundizo el beso ..logrando estar así varios minutos.

- ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO SER BESADO POR UN HOMBRE!- decia su coa pero su cara decía lo contrario

_OH VAYA... O DEBERÍA DECIR..EROTICO...¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGO?... ES DECIR NO LO TENGO DEL TODO CLARO..¡YO TAMBIN SOY VIRGEN!... PUTA LENGUA VIPERINA LA MÍA._

_-_Bueno- dijo con tranquilidad el Ingles soltando al Español.- Bien... no dejes que las chicas te hagan llorar como acabo de hacer yo...- se fue retirando de aquel lugar, dejando a un español pasmado, avergonzada y asustado.

Arthur al salir de el aula se agarro la cara y los labios... no sabia que eso mismo hacia un español.

_¿QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO?..._

* * *

NO SE ENOJEN PERO SI MIRARAN EL DOUJINSHI... JURO QUE SE LOS IMAGINAN HA ESOS 2... POR FAVOR... LA MENTE FUGOSHI HETALIANA NOS HACE MALAS JUGADAS. XD XD XD XD

¿QUE DICEN CONTINUO?...


	2. NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

**HETALIA AXIS POWER**

Parejas: ARTHUR X ANTONIO (Inglaterra x España), ALFRED Y SCOTT (Estados Unidos y Escocia) y otras.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Advertencias: Nombres humanos , en este mundo las cosas son a MI modo, así que sera mas raro de lo normal y mas crack de lo saludable .. claro me refiero a la personalidad de los personajes XD XD XD XD XD XD

ESTA HISTORIA ES BASADA EN UN MANGA, SU NOMBRE ES **_JUNKETSU DROP_ **LO INSPIRE CON HETALIA... AQUI SE ALARGARA MAS QUE EN EL MANGA Y NADA HECHO AQUI ES CON INTENCION DE SPOILER.

EL TEXTO SERA EN PRIMERA,SEGUNDA Y TERCERA PERSONA... LOS PENSAMIENTOS SE VERAN EN DIAGONAL.

PERDON POR EL RETRASO TENIA EXAMENES...VERAN...YO NO ESTUDIO...MIS PADRES ME CASTIGARON Y NO ME DEJARON TOCAR LA COMPU EN TODO EL PUTO PERIODO ESTUDIANTIL... AL FINAL TUVE DE 9 A 10 Y ME LA DEVOLVIERON...¿quien demonios estudia en un colegio de monjas?

* * *

La clase de segundo año del programa regular, en su reseco estaba teniendo un día normal...hasta que.

-¿Se encuentra aquí Kirkland-sempai?-

En ese momento exploto en susurros la sala se escuchaban muchos "_mira es alguien del programa de deportes" _pero los mas impresionados fueron Mathew y Arthur, que estaban almorzando juntos.

-¿Que?- fue lo que soltó en un susurro mathew, y en cambio Arthur solo alcanzo a exclamar- ¿HUH?

...

...

...

Una escena algo bizarra ocurría en los pasillos del colegio, Antonio caminaba sin rumbo seguido de Arthur muy de cerca.

-Oye, para ser un chico de primer curso, haz tenido agallas para entrar una clase de segundo año del programa regular- dijo Arthur

-...- Antonio en cambio no dijo nada

_ES ENSERIO... ESTA __IGNORÁNDOME_

_huh...nos estamos dirigiendo a un lugar apartado...¡¿podria ser que esta cabreado y planea darme una paliza como leccion?! TTT^TTT_

Arthur paro en seco, con el rostro ensombrecido

-Oye, quiero ver en verdad el nuevo capitulo del doctor House asi que...- dijo Arthur...Antonio no le entendia

_quiero irme a mi clase T _ T_

Antonio giro mientras Arthur dio un casi imperceptible paso hacia atras, le agarro una manoy lo fue jalando hacia un curso vacio.

_ESTOY..."APUNTO DE SER ASESINADO"_

nuestro Ingles siempre tan optimista...notese el sarcasmo

-Oye me lastimas-dijo Arthur ya que Antonio le presionaba la mano con insistencia, Antonio lo solto algo avergonzado.

_¿HUH?...¿QUE?_

Arthur no se lo podia creer Antonio el principe del colegio lo estaba besando. Era un algo tosco beso Frances pero tenia algo especial

_Es terrible en esto... pero ..¿Que esta pasando?_

Termino correspondindo el beso

Arthur toco la cara del iberico mientras se inclinaba ya que era un poco mas alto... para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Es esta tu venganza por lo de ayer?- El Ingles observo como el iberico se coloreaba mas que un tomate...

_PFF...como si fuera verdad..ya bastante mal esta esta situacion._

Antonio se quito la mano del Ingles del rostro ... todavia algo rojo

-Nunca lo he intentado con nadie...antes... no hay nada que hacer sobre ese hecho- Dijo el español avergonzado voltiando el rostro

_OH LO ADMITIO_

La sonrisa de Arthur se torcio divertida

-En ese caso, no me importaría enseñarte- respondió el Ingles, el iberico se giro para mirarlo, pero el Ingles le acerco el rostro, su mirada se veía picara y seductora, casi rozandole el rostro dijo-Siempre y cuando estés interesado-

El iberico muerto de la verguenza solo solto un-¡WHOA!

...

...

...

_¡OH SHIT! QUE HE DICHO...COMO PUEDO ENSECHARLE SI YO TAMBIEN SOY VIRGEN_

-¡Oh KIRKLAND!...COMO SIEMPRE LO ÚNICO QUE LUCE BIEN EN TI ES TU ROSTRO-dijo sonriente Yekaratina-¿ Vas al consejo estudiantil?

Arthur la miraba fijamente, Yekaratina entendió algo andaba mal

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto

-Oye, quieres hacerlo conmigo- pregunto de una.

-¿HUh? claro- respondió igual.

_ ¿DE VERDAD?...ASI DE SENCILLO_

-Ahora no tengo novio..asi que...ademas si lo hacemos puede que termines gustandome- dijo simplemente la chica

En ese momento recordo la cara de Antonio y lo tierno que er...

Se dio una paliza mental por eso

_¡NO SOY GAYYY!_

...

_..._

_..._

En un rincón algo alejado se podían ver a Arthur besando a Yekaratina...

_Se siente bien...realmente bien pero con Fernadez...se sentia..._

_-_Lo siento...al final siento que no esta bien- dijo Arthur a Yekaratina

-Si lo suponia...con el caballero Ingles no se puedes...Nos vemos-dijo dejando a un Arthur choqueado.

_¡¿QUE ME QUIZO DECIR?!..._

_mientras_ caminaba por el lugar... pensaba

_¿SERA POR QUE ERA CHICA?... talvez soy homosexual...soy algo diferente no seria una gran sorpresa._

Los Kirkland siempre tan simples y al mismo tiempo compejos... pero que se le hara. Al entrar al consejo estudiantil se lo encontro a Mathew

-Oh bienvenido Kirkland- dijo Mathew mintras llevaba informes... Arthur lo miro y se puso serio

-Oye Willians...¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?- se le cayeron los informes y de paso el alma

-¡Que demonios!- dice alejandose.

-Vamos solo sera una vez... priqro probar algo.- dijo Arthur tranquilo

- ¡NO ES ALGO QUE SE PRUEBE...ASÍ NADA MAS!- gritaba el pobre canadiense

Arthur le agarra los hombros

-¿Somos amigos verdad?- Los kirkland son muy directos y hasta inocentes...cuando les pega la regalada gana-

-¡ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTARLO YO¡ PREFIERO MORIR ES ASQUEROSO- el pobre estaba a punto del colapso.

_Esta tan mal si es con Fernandez... pero con otros hasta asco me da..._

_-_oye dejame ir- rogaba el norteamericano.

de repente lo solto

_porque estoy pensando en Antonio...y de cuando aca es Antonio..._

Aparecieron Elizabetha y Emma conversando pero al ver la escena se asustaron ...

-¿Que patetico porque lloras?- Mathew se escondia tras la mesa, Arthur estaba todavia pensando en su mundo.

-¡POR KIRKLAND ...ESTA ACTUANDO MUY RARO!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos el pobre canadiense

-Eso es absolutamente normal-dijo Eli sonriendo

- ¡NO DE ESA MANERA!- dijo Mathew

Arthur todavia no salia de su mundo.

...

...

...

Arthur se encontraba tecleando en su computadora una pagina

"PARAISO GAY"

-No puedo hacerlo- decia miertras hacia arqueadas el Ingles

_Voy ha estar jodido si sigo haciendo viendo esas cosas..._

se acosto en su cama

_Lo entendi casi todo con imagenes...ahora se como hacerlo... pero no se si quiera comprobarlo..._

Le dio una ojeada a una revista gay... se encontaba un hombre desnudo casi vomita... pero se imagiino a Antonio... un sonrojo estendio todo su rostro

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-_gritaba en su mente, algo andaba mal con el.

...

...

...

-Estoy dispuesto a ser tu pareja solo porque estoy libre-le decía el Ingles a un Antonio que miraba miraba como Arthur hasta con señas de ojeras se veia realmente guapo. El ingles siguió hablando- Pero solo si me lo pides sinceramente.

_Cabreate, __Cabreate, __Cabreate y rechazame con internet y libros todavia no estoy seguro de hacerlo..._

_____¡DA MIEDO POR QUE NOS ESTAMOS ENREDANDO EN ESTE LIO Y MUCHO!_

_____-_Por...- Arthur miro como Antonio queria decir algo, al no escuchar solto una exclamacion- ¿huh?

-Por favor- Antonio se veia tan lindo y...adorable...se encontraba todo rojo.

-...- los 2 se miraron rojos, claro al que se le noto fue a Antonio... Arthur era un poco mas dificil de captar.

Arthur sonrio forzadamente... ya no habia marcha atras.

...

...

...

Entraron al departamento de ciencias Arthur encarcelo a Antonio se apoyo en la pared y comenzo con un beso algo casto, Antonio se agarro de la camisa de Arthur... el beso se intensifico, mas profundo, mas húmedo, mas apasionado, los gemidos llenaban el lugar haciendo el ambiente mas pesado y caluroso, Arthur comenzo a lamer y morder la oreja de Antonio... los gemidos crecieron.

-mm..mgh..ahhh...mgh..- soltaba Antonio por la lujuria del momento, Arthur comenzo a chupar el cuello de Antonio... mientras depositaba pequeños besoso y mordidas.

Se miraron frente a frente con los ojos empañados en lujuria y pasion...

_Mierda... ya no puedo parar..._

bajo la mano hasta encontrar su objetivo...el falo erecto del otro... Antonio abrio ligeramente los ojos de la verguenza y el placer, pudo sentir como Arthur lo masturbaba a un ritmo delicioso y mientras seguia su labor en su cuello, se encontraba rojo y se sumergia en este mundo de nuevas sensaciones, su mirada se pardia en el olor del otro.

-unhhhuhhhh...aahhhhh..mgn...aaaaahhhhhh-los jadeos excitaban al nacio en inglaterra a continuar

Arthur le abrio ligeramente los labios con la lengua, Antonio cerro los ojos de golpe...sintiendo como era besado por el Ingles

-AH...ahhhh...mgh...ah...ummm..ahg..uhmn- el cuerpo del ibérico temblaba...se agarro de los fuertes brazos de Arthur...llego al climax.

La mano de Arthur se retiro con su semilla... los jadeos de ambos llenaron el lugar... Arthur se limpiaba con un pañuelo el Español pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- fue la respuesta del británico

_Es cierto en cuanto me toque... me voy a correr... _

-no pienses que voy a dejar que me toques tan facilmente- Antonio se puso colorado, se trago su verguanza y respondio neutral.

-Ya veo... nos vemos- se fue dejando a un algo sorprendido Ingles... lo que no sabe Arthur es que Antonio salio con dignidad pero la perdio al salir corriendo muerto de la verguenza.

_Acabo de dejar pasar una excepcional oportunidad...¡NO NO LO ES!_

miro sus manos y recordo el rostro del iberico...

_O tal vez no..._

recordo los deliciosos jadeos del iberico... no aguanto... comenzo a masturbarse...al terminar se miro las manos... se tapo el rostro con las piernas.

_¿QUE VOY A HACER?_

"no hay marcha atras..."

* * *

PERDON POR HACER A ARTHUR QUE ARTHUR PARECIERA FRANCIA ESPARCIENDO AMOUR~~..PERO ES PARTE DE LA TRAMA XD XD XD XD

JA-NE ...ES HORA DE PONERME AL DIA ...ASI QUE NO ME MATEN


End file.
